Guardaespaldas: Trazos de un destino
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Pasó más un año y medio de los acontecimientos pasados en Ba Sing Se, ahora Zuko conocerá a su prometida, pero... ¿En que esta Jet involucrado ahora? ¿En que circunstancias se reencontraran? Secuela de "Guardaespaldas" Omegaverso. Jetko
1. Chapter 1

**Guardaespaldas: Trazos de un destino**

 **Resumen:** Pasó más un año y medio de los acontecimientos pasados en Ba Sing Se, ahora Zuko conocerá a su prometida, pero... ¿En que esta Jet involucrado ahora? ¿En que circunstancias se reencontraran? Secuela de "Guardaespaldas" Omegaverso. Jetko.

 **Advertencia:** Lime :P Yaoi :D Alfa!Jet y omega!Zuko

.

 _Ambos se besaban con ahínco, como que si el mundo estuviera derrumbándose. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos y varias cosas, a la vez que nada, pasaban por la mente de ambos._

 _Era como fuego y al mismo tiempo esa sensación de escalofríos los recorrían._

 _Era una pelea constante entre el instinto, el placer y la racionalidad._

 _Su boca de deslizó por el cuello de su acompañante mientras trataba de no perder el control que el otro le peleaba, mordió con suavidad la piel pálida logrando que el omega se erizara. Sabía que no debía morder muy fuerte, quedar unidos no estaba en planes de ninguno de los dos, aunque esa parte más primitiva lo gritara en fuertes aullidos._

 _-mmm- murmuró mordiéndose el labio el menor, sin querer decir nada. Eran sensaciones conocidas, pero algunas eran bastante nuevas para ambos._

 _El moreno volvió a besarlo tratando de controlar las fuertes ganas de morder el cuello de su acompañante, más fuerte, hasta hacerlo sangrar, hasta lograr que todos supieran que era suyo... pero no lo era y debía mantener esa mentalidad. Lo besó con más fuerza tratando de borrar sus pensamientos, deslizando sus manos por la espalda del otro mientras los dedos del príncipe se enredaban en su cabello._

 _-Quedate quieto- susurró casi en una sonrisa tratando de mantener el control de la situación, los ojos oro lo miraron con reproche antes de removerse -Zuko- gruñó._

 _-no soy un omega débil, Jet, no pienses que yo..._

 _-Yo jamás dije que fuera débil ¿Esta bien? Pero tu eres...- el mayor presionó su nariz en el cuello del menor deslizando su lengua por su cuello, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos._

 _-Nadie dijo que yo iría abajo- se quejó._

 _-Zuko- realmente no tenía ánimos de discutir justo en ese momento algo que era obvio -No vamos a discutir eso ahora ¿Verdad?_

 _-¡tu también podrías ir abajo!- murmuró corriéndose para evitar que el alfa lo besara._

 _-Zuko, yo definitivamente, no voy a ir abajo- dijo bastante firme, el omega resopló._

 _-Pues, yo tampoco- murmuró cruzándose de brazos. Jet resopló negando con la cabeza y el menor lo miró preguntándose que diría a continuación, pero el alfa no dijo nada y solo, prácticamente, se abalanzó contra el otro mientras lo besaba y atraía hacia si. El príncipe de dejo besar mientras con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello del otro haciendo el beso más intenso._

 _-Es tu naturaleza- sonrió cuando se separaron, el omega frunció el ceño._

 _-Idiota- pero aun así se dejo besar._

 _Para ser la primera vez dolía horrores, era una sensación extraña, tenía un matiz de placer pero el dolor parecía apagarla. El omega se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras respiraba fuertemente tratando de aplacar el dolor._

 _-¿Estas bien?- susurró en su oído, el asintió porque sentía que la voz le iba a fallar en cualquier momento, el moreno besó sus labios aun sin moverse sabiendo que no estaba del todo bien. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos eran lo que se escuchaban en la habitación, uno tratando de olvidar del dolor y el otro tratando de manera desesperada de mantenerse quieto, no era tan fácil cuando sentía ese calor rodearlo y cuando ese alfa interior se removía gritando que hiciera algo._

 _Fueron unos segundos o minutos los que pasaron hasta que notó que el otro se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a él como para moverse. Primero fue despacio, pero luego, con la seguridad que no estaba haciendo daño, empezó a hacerlo más rápido._

 _-Te amo- le recordó de manera entrecortada mientras hundía la cabeza en el cuello ajeno._

 _-Jet..- susurró mientras hundía las uñas en los hombros de este y trataba de hacer ningún sonido, sin éxito. Había algo, un punto que cada vez que golpeaba que hacía que oleadas de placer de deslizaran por su columna vertebral haciéndolo perder el control, pero trataba con todos sus medios de no dejar que el fuego que se movía en su interior por todas sus emociones, se manifestara. Sus piernas rodeaban fuertemente la cadera del mayor, tratando de tener algún soporte ante tantas emociones._

 _-Te sientes tan bien- casi ronroneó mientras lo besaba de nuevo y se atrevía a deslizar su mano por el miembro del otro. Estaban tan cerca._

 _Cuando terminaron se acurrucaron contra el otro, al principio en silencio._

 _Ambos eran inexpertos y era su primera vez, pero a pesar de haber sido dolorosa, había sido satisfactoria. -Te amo- susurró el menor sonrojándose, Jet le sonrió suavemente, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y solo se acercó besando sus labios. Sabía que sería la primera vez y la última vez que Zuko se lo dijera._

 _._

-¿Jet?- la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había pasado más de un año desde que no veía al príncipe, ambos se habían mudado a otra ciudad y habían logrado adaptarse a esta a pesar en los líos que estaban metidos desde hacía un mes. Jet no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora se veía más maduro, sus rasgos se habían endurecido y parecía más un adulto que un adolescente, su cabello seguía corto y tan rebelde como siempre.

-Estoy bien- sonrió ante la pregunta muda de su madre. Mentiría si dijera que no lo extrañaba, pero había que superar eso alguna vez ¿No? Genoveva le sonrió.

-Yo no pregunte nada- dijo divertida antes de darse la media vuelta y volver a la cocina, pero cuando llegó ahí suspiró fuertemente. Ella _sabía_ lo que ambos jóvenes habían hecho, había sido un acto bastante arriesgado por parte de ambos pero por suerte no había pasado nada que lamentar, solamente el pequeño detalle de que al hacer _eso_ su relación se había afianzado sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Instintivamente, a eso que vulgarmente llamaban "alfa interior" o "omega interior", se habían elegido como compañeros y habían logrado ser algo. Iban a tardar en romper ese vinculo, si es que lograban romperlo.

Ella hizo una mueca deslizando su mano por la marca de desunión que tenía en el cuello, ese tipo de marcas, jamás se borraban, y si las del cuerpo no se borraban ¿Qué se podía esperar de las sentimentales que eran mucho más poderosas?

.

-Es la primera vez que vamos a un lugar del reino tierra que no es Ba Sing Se- dijo en broma Lu Ten mientras sonreía. La familia real se encontraba en un barco para llegar a su destino.

-No es como que si estuviera emocionado o algo de conocerla- dijo sinceramente el menor de los príncipes mirando hacia el mar. Era de noche. Zuko no había cambiado demasiado ni físicamente ni emocionalmente hablando, seguía siendo un omega que fácilmente era confundido con un alfa, pero no le importaba realmente lo que las demás personas pensaran.

-Hum... tu prometida es linda- se encogió de hombros Lu Ten, él ya la había visto en uno de sus viajes y, aunque no había hablado con ella, había logrado verla. Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es otra niña mimada como Azula o es una niña reprimida como Mai?- dijo con cierta acidez, Lu Ten rodó los ojos algo fastidiado por esa actitud de su primo.

-No lo se... Pero trata de ser amable ¿Ok?- sonrió acercándose, sintiendo ese aroma levemente dulce que caracterizaba a los omegas, aunque algo en él estaba distinto y hacía un año y medio se había dado cuenta pero no podía saber porque.

-Odio que mi padre me obligue a no usar los jabones neutralizadores- y ahí estaba la real causa de su enojo, Lu Ten trató de no sonreír sin lograrlo.

-Tu aroma es agradable- respondió el mayor. Zuko lo miró muy mal.

-No me gusta

-Es solo para hacer la aceptación más fácil ¿Esta bien? Convivirán un tiempo antes de comprometerse formalmente, fue idea de mi padre- dijo orgulloso, Zuko asintió bastante ausente mirando hacia el mar.

-Al final... ¿Quemaste las cartas?- susurró, el omega había intentado varias veces borrar todo rastro de que alguna vez Jet existió en su vida, entre ellas las cartas que se habían mandado desde que se hicieron amigos hasta cuando tuvieron una especie de "algo" pero siempre volvía a guardarlas en el cajón. Zuko suspiró fuertemente negando con la cabeza.

-Aunque las dejaste en el palacio, que es casi lo mismo- dijo tratando de sonar divertido.

-Volveremos al palacio alguna vez- dijo sinceramente, Lu Ten asintió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Lo mejor será volver a dentro- dijo al fin el alfa, Zuko asintió mientras lo seguía.

.

Zuko no supo como sentirse cuando entraron a la ciudad de donde era su prometida, dos carruajes llevaban a toda la familia real había la mansión. El menor de los príncipes se preguntaba porque su padre había decidido casarlo con alguien del reino tierra cuando podría haberlo comprometido con alguien de la nación del fuego, pero claro, él era un omega y su padre vería como una humillación hacia el mismo que alguien sometiera a su hijo mayor siendo de su misma nación.

Aunque debía admitir que había sido un movimiento bastante acertado, las cosas estaban tensas entre las naciones. Por esto mismo sabía que la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur se había comprometido con uno de los monjes del aire, al igual que el príncipe de esa misma Tribu estaba comprometido con la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Ahora el pacto sería entre la Nación del Fuego y la Nación de la Tierra, pero no solo eso, si no que ella, su prometida, accedería al trono lo que hacía que la paz se afianzara más o así es como lo veían los líderes de las diferentes naciones.

-Zuko, no habrás tanto la cortina- lo retó Ursa que estaba bastante nerviosa con el hecho de que su hijo no utilizara nada que tapara su _condición_. El príncipe suspiró y asintió sentándose bien. Azula, Ozai e Iroh iban en otro carruaje, en este estaban solo Zuko, Ursa y Lu Ten.

-No te preocupes, nada pasara- la tranquilizó el único hijo de Iroh.

-¿Como se llama mi prometida?- preguntó casi en un susurro Zuko porque ni siquiera eso sabía de la chica, ni siquiera estaba seguro de en que ciudad se encontraban. Ursa se removió incomoda.

-No lo se, cariño, yo solo se su apellido- sonrió apenada. Lu Ten pareció concentrarse, el sabía que había escuchado el nombre de la chica salir de los labios del padre de esta, pero en ese momento no pudo recordarlo.

.

Estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía como debía actuar en esos casos. Toda la familia real ya estaba en la mansión, era hermosa, debía admitirlo, incluso sus jardines se veían bastante lujosos.

Iroh iba adelante y unos pocos pasos más atrás lo seguía Ozai, mientras el primero sonreía tratando de que la tensión no se deslizara en el ambiente, el segundo parecía tan serio como que si fuera a un funeral. Iroh medio sonrió ante eso, sabía que aunque su hermano menor era bastante tosco en sus sentimientos, Zuko no dejaba de ser su hijo y sabía que estaba en sus genes la necesidad de protegerlo. En la antigüedad, ningún padre alfa estaría dispuesto a entregar a su hijo/a omega por voluntad propia, esto causaba grandes peleas entre suegro y yerno, pero era por la más básico del instinto: aun eran vistos como niños por el alfa dominante y este no iba a dejar que se lo quitaran tan fácilmente. Así que Iroh sabía que Ozai trataba de quitarse esa incomoda sensación de encima, pero no lo lograría... esto iba a ser divertido.

Por otro lado, Ursa si estaba nerviosa y no tenía ningún temor en demostrarlo, incluso era bastante bien visto que la madre se preocupara así por sus hijos. Azula venía hablando con Lu Ten, sin muchas ganas de molestar a su hermano sintiendo esa fuerte tensión en el lugar, se sentía bastante curiosa de quien sería la prometida de Zuko.

-¿Un cerdo volador?- murmuró al darse cuenta que eso era lo que estaba tallado.

-Es el símbolo de la familia- le susurró Lu Ten a su prima medio sonriendo.

Los dueños de la mansión ya estaba ahí, el matrimonio se acercó saludando de manera cortés a ambos hijos del Señor del Fuego, para luego saludar a los tres más jóvenes. Zuko notó de manera incomoda como los ojos de la dama (omega, sin duda) lo examinaban y sonreían con aprobación.

-Realmente parece un alfa, con lo delicada que es mi hija... supongo que será lo mejor- le sonrió la dama. Zuko frunció el ceño, era muy extraño que alguien utilizara la palabra "delicado" para cualquier alfa, sea hombre o mujer.

-Aunque debemos hablar del otro asunto, también- medio sonrió el hombre mirando algo recatado a su futuro "yerno" -Querida, ya puedes pasar- habló, seguramente dando pasó a su hija.

La jovencita no tendría más de quince años, Zuko no pudo evitar mirarla con curiosidad, ella miró hacia él sin mirar realmente y en ese momento el príncipe notó su ceguera.

-Ella es Toph Bei Fong, mi única hija, es una maestra tierra- sonrió orgullosa la omega. El silencio se hizo reinante en el salón y ninguno de los dos jóvenes se había movido de su lugar para saludar al otro, la situación estaba realmente _incomoda_ con letras mayúsculas.

-Querida, él es Zuko, el príncipe y heredero al trono de la Nación del Fuego- presentó rápidamente el señor que aun no tenía nombre para Zuko. La chica asintió pero no dio señales de acercarse y el príncipe mucho menos. Lu Ten miraba la escena queriendo hacer algo para aplacar lo horrible que estaba saliendo todo eso, pero no sabía como.

-¡Oh! ¡lo olvidaba!- dijo de pronto la dama, haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran en ella -No es que no confíe en ustedes...- dijo mirando a Ozai y a Ursa respectivamente -Ni en su hijo, pero...-

En ese momento entró al salón como que si fuera suyo un adolescente, su cabello negro, piel moreno y ese insufrible trigo en la boca, con las dos espadas gancho enganchadas en la espalda.

 _¿Jet?_ Zuko logró evitar decir alguna palabra, pero no pudo evitar que su rostro palideciera.

-Él es el guardaespaldas de mi hija- sonrió la dama y en ese momento Jet se dio vuelta por primera vez a mirarlo.

.

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto! Lo siento! Lo siento! Pero tuve un montón de complicaciones T.T**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D ¿Se esperaban que se llamara "guardaespaldas" porque sería el de la prometida de Zuko? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Me dejarían un comentario?**

 **Pd: Por cierto, ahora que ya no estoy en clases se me complica mucho encontrar internet, así que puedo tardar una o más de una semana en actualizar, espero que entiendan :( ¡Saludos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ATLA**

 **.**

Jet lo miró con sorpresa, más no hizo ningún amago de acercarse. Trató de volver a la normalidad y miró de manera aburrida hacia el padre de Toph. La joven sonreía, había sentido el vuelco en el corazón del alfa cuando vio al omega, al parecer las cosas se iban a tornar divertidas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó de mala gana ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de los dos amos de la casa.

Ursa también miraba de arriba a abajo al alfa que recientemente había entrado en la habitación, sintiendo una gran angustia al notar que él, en efecto era el mismo Jet que su hijo había conocido en Ba Sing Se. Lu Ten se removió incómodo.

-El prometido de Toph- respondió rápidamente para luego volver a ver a Ozai

-Bueno... supongo que haremos que los chicos se conozcan ¿No?- sonrió Iroh.

-Tío, ambos seguimos aquí- dijo de mal humor el omega y el moreno no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, al parecer no había cambiado nada.

-Zuko- lo retó Ozai haciendo que el joven se cruzara de brazos. Azula miraba divertida la escena, con una sonrisa indescifrable.

-Sí y creo que se la mejor forma de que esto pasé... ¿Quieren acomodarse? Él les mostrara sus habitaciones mientras nosotros discutimos como pensamos que se conozcan- sonrió afable -Jet ¿Puedes llevar a Toph a su habitación?- el moreno lo miró con desdén, pero asintió haciendo una seña a la chica. Zuko se preguntó como la niña sabía que le estaba haciendo esa seña si era ciega.

El sirviente se llevó del lugar a Azula, Zuko y Lu Ten para mostrarles las habitaciones en lo que los adultos discutían los diferentes acuerdos.

Jet y Toph caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica, ella se sentó en la cama mientras el mayor se sentaba en la silla, ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que la joven habló sonriendo con cierta malicia.

-Te gustó- dijo totalmente directa.

-¿Disculpa?- habló Jet mientras la miraba algo confundido.

-El omega, te gustó, pude notarlo. Prácticamente tu corazón dio un vuelco al verlo- sonrió con burla.

-Es tu prometido- trató de zanjar el tema el mayor mientras fruncía el ceño, no quería hablar de eso con la única amiga que tenía en esa ciudad.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer, me da igual... si lo quieres, quédatelo, yo no quiero casarme- le recordó ella mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-Pfff... Dudo que tu padre quiera- sonrió divertido tratando de aligerar el ambiente. La joven suspiró tratando de acomodarse el flequillo.

-Aunque no querrás engañar a tu novio de Ba Sing Se ¿Verdad?- dijo de pronto la chica, Toph realmente ignoraba que su prometido y el chico que le había contado Jet eran la misma persona. Jet se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo los harán conocerse?- preguntó al fin el mayor, Toph se encogió de hombros.

-Lo más probable es que nos hagan estar en aburridas reuniones a los tres- dijo haciendo una seña con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Nos hagan? Dirás, a ustedes dos- la señaló con una de sus espadas, la joven dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que no, mis padres te obligaran a ti también a estar- dijo sinceramente.

-Oh

.

Los tres jóvenes caminaban en silencio por el pasillo, el sirviente abrió una puerta mostrando una habitación bastante amplia para tres personas.

-Mis amos creyeron que estarían más cómodos si estaban juntos, pero si quieren una habitación por separado...- dijo lo último dispuesto a enseñarles otras habitaciones. Zuko y Azula iban a decir que en efecto, querían habitaciones separadas pero Lu Ten fue el que habló.

-No, está bien- y empujó suavemente por el hombro a sus dos primos hacia dentro de la habitación.

-¡Lu Ten!- reclamaron ambos.

-No se preocupen, solo será por ahora, cuando los adultos decidan que hacer seguramente nos cambiarán de habitación- dijo para tranquilizarlos, ambos príncipes resoplaron y eligieron las camas más separadas que había en la habitación -Supongo que me quedaré con la del medio, oigan ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere dar una vuelta por el palacio?- sonrió apuntando hacia afuera, Zuko frunció el ceño y Azula hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Sí, es mejor que estar aquí encerrada- se quejó la princesa mientras se paraba, Lu Ten miró a Zuko.

-Yo prefiero quedarme aquí- murmuró simplemente sin mirarlo, Azula iba a decir algo pero Lu Ten la sacó de la habitación rápidamente.

Ambos caminaban de manera silenciosa por los pasillos.

-Ese chico ¿Era Jet?- preguntó al fin Azula, no recordaba haber visto al moreno más que una vez y desde lejos, es sus recuerdos solo era una mancha borrosa, pero su madre, Lu Ten y Zuko se habían sorprendido al verlo ahí, así que supuso que era alguien que conocían de antes.

-No sé si es el Jet de Ba Sing Se y, aunque lo fuera, no pasa nada. Todo eso es pasado- sonrió mientras doblaba por el pasillo tratando de encontrar una manera de salir al jardín sin pedir a nadie que los escoltara. Azula resopló.

-Bueno, solo esperemos que no pasé nada más entre ellos este tiempo, porque los padres de la chica no parecen querer que Jet la deje sola por un momento. Es su guardaespaldas después de todo ¿No?- sonrió divertida.

-Sí, lo es, pero recuerda que...- Lu Ten palideció de pronto y agarrando a su sobrina se escondieron en el tronco de un árbol, el mayor tenía una mano en la boca de la princesa para no permitirle hablar. Azula se removió sin entender los movimientos de su primo, pero se quedó en silencio cuando Lu Ten dejo de taparle la boca, con curiosidad miró de quien se habían escondido. Era un alfa sin duda, tenía cabello castaño claro corto y ojos verdes, la princesa miró de vuelta para su primo sorprendiéndose al verlo tan blanco como un papel. Lu Ten la miró y trató de sonreír.

-Vamos a darnos la vuelta sin hacer ruido y volveremos adentro ¿Ok?- Azula asintió preguntándose qué tan peligroso era ese chico con espadas que parecía estar entrenándose. Ambos se estaban alejando sin que el otro notara su presencia cuando un sirviente pareció.

-Zei, el jefe de los guardias quiere verlo- el chico asintió dejando lo que estaba haciendo y retirándose del jardín por el lado contrario de donde estaban los príncipes de la nación del fuego. Lu Ten suspiró aliviado con que no los haya visto.

-¿Quién era ese?- preguntó Azula frunciendo el ceño- Lu Ten acarició con dulzura el cabello de su prima aunque esta se quejó.

-Nadie- dijo tratando de parecer normal, Azula resopló pero trató de ignorar el tema.

.

Habían pasado apenas dos horas cuando se reunieron otra vez, los jefes de la casa habían preparado una cena especial para informar lo que habían acordado, aunque Ozai, Ursa e Iroh no estaban muy de acuerdo con lo acordado, debían tomar en cuenta que no estaban en su casa ni en sus tierras. La tensión entre los tres adultos y los padres de Toph era bastante palpable en el ambiente.

En el lugar principal de la mesa estaba sentado el dueño de la casa, a su derecha su esposa, había una silla vacía, luego estaba Jet, luego Toph y al lado de ella estaba Azula. A su izquierda estaba Ozai, Ursa, Iroh, Zuko y Lu Ten, con una silla vacía al lado del príncipe mayor.

-Faltan llegar solo dos personas, espero que no sea ninguna molestia esperarlos- sonrió afable el padre de Toph, Jet frunció el ceño al notar que los únicos asientos libres eran al lado de Lu Ten y al lado de la madre de Toph, Zuko no entendió porque el moreno se veía tan enojado por ese hecho. Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la dama morena y de cabellos negros, Zuko trató de no verse tan impresionado de verla ahí ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con la familia de Toph? ¿O era porque Jet era el guardaespaldas de Toph y ella como su madre también podía estar en la mesa? Pero la alfa no parecía contenta, es más, apenas hizo un asentimiento como saludo y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por sonreír. Se notaba a leguas que no quería estar ahí, si ella se sorprendió al ver a Zuko en ese lugar, no lo demostró.

Jet se levantó cediendo su lugar y corriendo la silla para que ella se sentara, pero en el lugar que era de él y no al lado de la madre de Toph, luego, él se sentó en el lugar que supuestamente le correspondía a su madre. Los de la nación del Fuego miraron curiosos esa actitud del moreno pero el padre de Toph lo miró con desdén y parecía que iba a retarlo cuando el segundo invitado apareció. Zuko alzó las cejas al ver al chico que hace mucho tiempo había visto con su primo, Lu Ten en cambio parecía querer salir de ahí, sobretodo porque el único lugar que quedaba era a su lado. Zei lo miró con sorpresa pero trató de ignorarlo mientras se sentaba.

-Ella es la señorita Genoveva, la madre de Jet y él es Zei, uno de nuestros soldados más calificados- presentó, Iroh miró con curiosidad a su hijo, puesto a que notó lo nervioso que se encontraba -Cuando estemos en el postre hablamos de negocios, ahora, que tengan un buen apetito- dijo como dando permiso a comer. Todos se miraban de reojo entre incómodos o sin saber a dónde mirar, Lu Ten trataba de alejarse lo más posible del soldado, Zuko trataba de no mirar a Jet, Jet trataba de mirar con desdén al dueño de la casa, Toph no le prestaba atención a nadie y los demás miraban de reojo a todos pensando que esto era un poco raro.

Lao y Poppy se miraban entre ellos como conversando en silencio, tal vez pensando como dirían la información en el postre, ambos sabían que era una ventaja que los invitados hubieran aceptado venir a Gaoling en vez de ellos a la Nación del Fuego, pero por eso mismo ahora a ellos les tocaba explicar lo que harían.

-Bueno- habló el hombre -Decidimos dejar a los chicos un tiempo para que se conozcan, del otro lado del jardín hay una pequeña mansión de pocas habitaciones que normalmente utilizamos para los invitados, supongo que dejar que se conozcan con el tiempo que ellos quieran, dejándolos ahí y verlos en las cenas para ver cómo va su progreso- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Tu idea es encerrar a los chicos en una casa hasta que se conozcan? Es tan estúpido- habló la madre de Jet sonriendo con malicia y ganándose miradas reprobatorias por parte del matrimonio, Toph trató de no sonreír.

-Nosotros creemos que debería ser de manera natural- sonrió con dulzura Poppy.

-¿Quieres decir sin supresores, sin jabones neutralizantes, sin nada de eso?- habló nerviosa Ursa, Zuko miró con incredulidad el asentimientos de ambos.

-Pero... ¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó Zuko frunciendo el ceño -Yo jamás estuve sin mis supresores desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo mientras trataba de mostrarse tan enojado, odiaba decirlo en voz alta, pero realmente no quería.

-Creemos que es lo mejor- dijo tranquilizante Lao, Zuko miró a la joven pero Toph parecía no estar escuchando nada de lo dicho.

-Obviamente estaría Jet, como guardaespaldas de mi hija, no la dejaría sola ahí- murmuró algo nerviosa la madre de Toph.

-¿Qué? ¡Él es un alfa!- saltó Lu Ten.

-Creo que podemos confiar en él- sonrió el padre de Toph.

-Un momento ¿Usted cree que mi hijo es de piedra? ¡No puede dejar dos alfas con un omega, esto no terminará nada bien!- alzó la voz Genoveva frunciendo el ceño.

-Su deber es cuidar de Toph-

-¿Usted cree que Zu... que el príncipe la matara mientras duerme?- dijo Jet mientras fruncía el ceño, corrigiéndose en medio de la oración para no escucharse con tanta confianza con el príncipe.

-Yo creo que tiene razón, en ese caso creo que lo mejor sería que los dejaran conocerse quitando su condición, es decir, con supresores y todo lo que necesite- habló Ozai.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso- sonrió Iroh.

-Yo creo que no- sonrió un poco más tenso Lao.

-Jet sabrá controlar eso muy bien- sonrió la dama.

-Creo que no es conveniente, su hija y Jet son dos alfas bastante jóvenes, no creo que puedan controlar la situación así de fácil- habló por primera vez Zei.

-Yo creo que si- cortó Lao haciendo que todos suspiraran fuertemente.

-Esto no terminará bien- susurró Azula hacia su primo, sabiendo desde ya que los dueños de la mansión ya habían ganado la discusión.

.

 **Oh oh ¿Qué pasara cuando estén los tres juntos solos? ¿Lograran sobrevivir? ¿Alguien recuerda quien es Zei o ya lo olvidaron? XD**

 **Gracias por sus favoritos y sus comentarios!**

 **Saludos a:**

 **merry kirkland**

 **Linna M. Utsukushi**

 **Sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz ¡Un gran saludo y gracias a ambas! :D**

 **Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, nos vemos en una semana o dos :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko negó con la cabeza mientras desempacaba las pocas cosas que había traído. Ursa lo miraba desde la puerta de la habitación algo preocupada, ahora él tendría que convivir con su prometida desconocida y el que fue algo más que su amigo en Ba Sing Se.

-Todo estará bien- murmuró Zuko para su madre mientras fruncía el ceño, alegrándose de alguna manera de que no hubiera traído a las cartas con él, no sabría explicarle ese hecho al moreno -Él solo cuidara de la chica, no se acercará- casi prometió el príncipe dándose vuelta para sonreírle a su madre.

-Me preocupa el hecho que no tengas tus supresores, podría darte algunos pero se notaría que los estás ingiriendo- dijo algo preocupada mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

-Estaré bien- medio sonrió Zuko tratando de darle algo de confianza, luego se separó suavemente de ella pero Ursa lo tomó del brazo.

-Ten...- murmuró sacando las dos espadas duales de la supuesta canasta con flores que traía para la prometida de Zuko, el príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas.

-¡Gracias!- sentir el peso de las espadas en sus manos lo hacía sentir más seguro, jamás se había separado de sus espadas mucho tiempo y se alegraba se tenerlas de vuelta.

-Solo espero que estés bien, buenas noches- besó su mejilla.

.

-¿Qué se siente ser el guardaespaldas de la prometida del chico que te gusta?- sonrió Toph, ella estaba recostada en su cama y Jet estaba sentado en la suya propia. La maestra tierra había terminado por averiguar que Zuko era el chico de Ba Sing Se del cual Jet le había hablado y no dejaba de molestarlo con eso, Jet no sabía porque se sorprendía con la situación si él conocía verdaderamente a la joven.

-Supongo que lo puedo superar- trató de quitarle importancia el moreno mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿No vas a ir a saludarlo?

-No

-Pero que cobarde- rodó los ojos la pelinegra mientras se acostaba bajo las mantas.

-¿Cobarde? ¡Además, faltan una hora para que anochezca! ¿Ya te vas a dormir?- cambió el tema.

-Si, así mañana podré levantarme temprano- dijo simplemente mientras estiraba una de sus manos para tocar el suelo.

.

Zuko había terminado de acomodar las cosas, sus espadas duales habían quedado bajo la cama para esconderlas y aun se sentía un poco abrumado por todo lo que pasaba.

-Hola- no supo como reaccionar al escuchar la voz tan conocida del moreno, así que simplemente asintió como saludo sin mirarlo mientras se hacía el que acomodaba algunas cosas para esperar que se fuera -¿Te instalaste bien?- preguntó el alfa dejando de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para acercarse un poco.

-¿Por qué te importa?- Zuko trató de sonar tan rudo, pero no podía evitar ser cortante, sabía que si esos sentimientos hacia el moreno seguían en él debía hacerlos esfumarse pronto.

-Toph me envió a ver que estabas bien- se encogió de hombros tratando de no mostrarse afectado por su indiferencia.

-Pues estoy bien, ahora vete- Zuko lo miró antes de volver a ignorarlo, Jet frunció el ceño. El príncipe al notar que el el alfa no tenía muchas intensiones de irse resopló y empezó a caminar hacia el armario que había en la habitación tratando de ignorar ese aroma a alfa enojado que llegaba de manera leve a su nariz. Sintió que el moreno agarró uno de sus brazos y se dio vuelta muy dispuesto a echarlo cuando sintió los labios del libertador contra los suyos. Era una sensación tan conocida para él y, aunque lo negara, extrañada que no pudo evitar corresponder como acción de reflejo. El alfa deslizo su brazo hacia la cintura del omega y ahí fue cuando la realidad lo golpeo de lleno apartando con fuerza al moreno de él.

-¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!?- trató de sonar enojado mientras sentía sus mejillas calientes. Jet no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, debería sentirse ofendido por lo dicho, pero el sonrojo en las mejillas del menor hacían que valiera la pena.

-Te extrañe- dijo simplemente, Zuko miró para otro lado apretando los puños y Jet no pudo evitar reír un poco ante eso.

-¿¡De que rayos te ríes!?- ese era el problema de estar con Jet, que en cualquier sentido lo descontrolaba.

-¡Sigues siendo tan terco como siempre!- sonrió -¿Aun practicas con las espadas?- preguntó viendo que el omega había agarrado sus típicas espadas duales, Jet sacó las suyas con curiosidad.

-Si ¿Y tu?- preguntó con algo de burla mientras las levantaba, el moreno alzó una ceja.

-¿Un desafío?

-¿Te has oxidado?- Jet rodó los ojos ante esa frase y negó con la cabeza.

-Será como tu quieras-

Las armas no tardaron en chocar, era como volver el tiempo atrás, como cuando eran solo unos jóvenes practicando con sus armas y mejores amigos, la pelea no era una pelea de verdad pero Jet sabía que tal vez era alguna forma de echarlo del lugar.

Jet no pudo evitar medio sonreír al ver que Zuko había mejorado sus habilidades con las espadas, igual que él. Pero ambos seguían conociendo las habilidades del otro y eso hacía la pelea entre fluida e intensa.

-¡Sigues igual de lento!- la voz del príncipe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Jet frunció el ceño ante el ataque a su ego.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- respondió burlón, ambas espadas quedaron cruzadas dejándolos prácticamente cara a cara, pero luego el príncipe se impulso para atrás mientras seguían "luchando"

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que ambos bajaran sus armas casi por instinto, pero estaban apoyados en ellas y cayeron directo a la cama.

-¡Hey!- Zuko se quejó saliendo de debajo del libertador, Jet no pudo evitar reír un poco. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, Jet se preguntó si debía preocuparse y tomar sus espadas de vuelto o no.

-Supongo que vamos a convivir por un tiempo- suspiró Zuko pasándose una de sus manos por el cabello, Jet asintió preguntándose a donde quería llegar -Creo que lo mejor es hacer como que si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido antes- el príncipe no pudo evitar morderse el labio, sabía que nunca daba nada bueno hacer como si nada pero en esos momentos parecía la mejor opción.

-¿Bien?- Jet entrecerró los ojos mientras respiraba fuertemente por la nariz, ambos se quedaron en silencio, profundamente incómodos.

-Bien- susurró el príncipe mientras guardaba sus espadas.

-Bueno... Deberíamos presentarnos ¿No?- medio sonrió el moreno haciendo lo mismo con las suyas. Zuko resopló asintiendo sin saber como sentirse al respecto con que su amigo hubiera dicho si tan fácil.

-Soy el príncipe Zuko y al parecer soy el prometido de tu... _protegida_ \- en ese momento Zuko se dio cuenta que no sabía que era Toph para el moreno. Jet medio sonrió mientras se paraba mejor, ambos estaban a la misma altura y el moreno no pudo evitar notar las pequeñas cosas que habían cambiado en el maestro fuego.

-Yo soy Jet y soy el guardaespaldas de su prometida- dijo mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la del omega. Zuko rodó los ojos pero acepto, Jet apenas tuvo la mano del príncipe se llevó la mano del más joven hacia su boca besando sus nudillos.

-¿¡Qué rayos haces!?- casi grito sacando su mano de entre de las del moreno sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué? Así se saludan a los omegas aquí- sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No hagas eso!

-Pero...

-¡No me importa! ¡No me trates como una dama!- se quejó mientras apretaba los puños, Jet suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo volveré hacer, entonces, nos vemos luego- medio sonrió haciendo un ademán con la mano, cuando salió afuera de la habitación respiró profundamente. El aroma del omega lo estaba volviendo loco y si no quería hacer nada demasiado tonto tenía que alejarse. Estaba preocupado, si apenas podía controlarse con solo su presencia ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuviera cerca del celo? Maldecía al padre de Toph por meterlo en este lío pero, al menos, había logrado volver a ver al príncipe y hacerlo sonrojar y, de una manera extraña, eso le daba cierta satisfacción.

Zuko en cambio pensaba que si quería que esto funcionara, debía deshacerse de todo lo que había significado el moreno para él.

.

-¿Pidió que me mandaran a buscar, señor?- Jet estaba tenso mientras decía esas palabras, sus puños estaban apretados y sus ojos se veían enojados, el padre de Toph estaba sentado mirando hacia la pequeña mesa que había enfrente de él.

-No entiendo tu mal humor- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estar aquí ya es bastante humillante!- Jet agradeció internamente no haber traído las espadas, porque si no su instinto de atacar hubiera sido más grande.

-Creí que estarías mas tranquilo ahora que el príncipe esta aquí- dijo sinceramente.

-¿¡Disculpa!? No entiendo que tiene que ver Zuko en esto- se cruzó de brazos, quedando totalmente descolocado cuando el otro alfa dejo escapar una risa.

-Dices que no tiene nada que ver y aun así, lo tratas con mucha familiaridad- Jet estuvo a punto de darse un golpe contra la mesa, pero enseguida se preguntó con cierto horror si el hombre estaba enterado de lo que habían sido en Ba Sing Se.

-No se a que te refieres- Jet miró hacia otro lado y los ojos del mayor volvieron a la mesa.

-Mis informantes dicen que tu y Zuko eran amigos en Ba Sing Se, creí que te sentirías más comodo cuando llegara- dijo simplemente. Jet se preguntó si decía "amigos" sabiendo lo que habían sido en realidad o realmente no sabía la relación que había llevado con el príncipe en el pasado.

-Pasó más de un año desde que nos vimos, ya no somos amigos- respondió fríamente.

-Esta era una de las razones por la cual quise que seas el guardaespaldas de mi hija- Jet frunció el ceño sin entender.

-¿Qué era amigo de Zuko?

-Lo fuiste desde que eras un niño y si ustedes jamás llevaron su relación más haya, creo que puedes controlarte lo suficiente como para proteger a mi hija y convivir con él al mismo tiempo- dijo tranquilamente, Jet rodó los ojos sintiéndose un poco aliviado de saber que el hombre creía que solo una amistad había pasado entre Zuko y él.

-Mi madre lo dijo claramente, no soy de piedra- respondió alzando la vista -Zuko sigue siendo un omega y yo un alfa- dijo lo más fríamente que pudo.

-Si pudiste pasar todos esos años a su lado y que no pasara nada, creo que no tengo nada que temer- habló el hombre levatándose.

-¿Disculpe?

-Disculpa aceptada- Jet agarró uno de los jarrones que estaba cerca y se lo tiró al hombre, para suerte de este, ya estaba cerrando la puerta y el jarrón impacto en ella. El alfa menor no sabía como sentirse ¿Acaso Lao se estaba burlando de él y de su madre? Lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse.

.

Jet abrió los ojos a la mitad de la noche, no había estado soñando nada pero se sentía inusualmente despierto a pesar de la hora que era- miró hacia el costado, a pocos metros estaba la cama de Toph y esta estaba dormida, podía saberlo por la forma de respirar. El moreno se recostó sobre su espalda mientras miraba el techo, por un rato trató de dormir de vuelta pero al no lograrlo salió de la cama dispuesto a dar unas vueltas hasta que el sueño volviera.

A veces se preguntaba como habían terminado en esta ciudad, enredado en esto de ser el guardaespaldas de Toph, aunque al final ellos hubieran logrado ser amigos, la situación era molesta. Pero sabía que no lo era molesta en gran magnitud para él, si no para su madre. Las cosas se estaban poniendo raras, ellos mezclados con la alta sociedad y, al mismo tiempo, sentirse totalmente anormal en esos lugares. Al menos había vuelto a ver a Zuko, pero seguramente su madre no lo vería como algo bueno. Pensando en su madre, hoy no había logrado habar con ella, tal vez al otro día podría conversar con ella a solas, tal vez lo regañaría o algo, realmente extrañaba ese "tu y yo" que siempre habían tenido en Ba Sing Se, en esa ciudad se había transformado en "Tu, los de haya, los de acá, los molestos y yo" o algo así.

Respiró profundo mirando hacia la puerta donde había terminado apoyándose, la miró de frente y al ver cual era no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de ironía, sus pasos a cualquier lugar lo habían traído a la habitación del príncipe, al parecer su inconsciente siempre lo atraería hacia le omega.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y silenciosamente para no despertarlo, agradeciendo saber hacer eso desde pequeño. Miró con cierta curiosidad al menor, había cambiado algunas facciones infantiles a unas más adultas, no podía creer que solo había pasado un año y medio desde la última vez que se vieron en Ba Sing Se. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama mientras seguía mirándolo, preguntándose si enserio Zuko podría hacer como que si no se conociera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz del príncipe los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te despertaste?- susurró frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo sentí que me estabas observando- susurró el más pálido mientras abría los ojos para ver al libertador.

-Al parecer sigues sintiendo mi presencia- murmuró el alfa medio sonriendo.

-Vuelve a tu habitación- susurró Zuko mientras se acomodaba, seguramente, para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Y si no quiero?- sonrió algo travieso, siempre le había gustado molestar un poco a su amigo. Zuko resopló mientras se incorporaba un poco. Ambos se miraron con cierto desafío por unos segundos hasta que el menor apoyó una de sus manos en las mejillas del libertador confundiendo un poco a este, luego simplemente se inclinó besando suavemente sus labios.

-Vuelve a tu habitación, Jet- susurró antes de darse vuelta y tratar de seguir durmiendo, Jet solo se quedo perplejo.

.

 **Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios :D La última escena en realidad la iba a poner en el próximo capitulo pero dije "No, quiero que este capitulo termine así!" y así terminó jeje**

 **¡Feliz casi navidad!**

 **Gracias a sus comentarios a:**

 **Linna M Utsukushi: ¡** Yey! Alguien se acordó de de Zei *.* creí que sería un personaje del cual se olvidaran rápido XD aquí tenemos peluzas Jetko :P ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

 **merry kirkland:** El padre de Toph no parece entender eso .-. jajaja XD pobre Zuko XD espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

 **Feliz navidad!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Especial de navidad.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo no sigue la linea de tiempo que deje en el anterior, es un especial, es decir, pasa cuando Jet y Zuko todavía están en Ba Sing Se ¿Bueno? Así que todavía no se separaron y no llegaron más lejos que besos y "juegos".**

 **.**

Las fiestas solían pasarlas en el palacio, pero esta vez él estaba en Ba Sing Se. Estaba con Lu Ten y su tío, ya que el rey del Reino Tierra los había invitado para la fiesta de navidad la cual, por cierto, Zuko no pensaba asistir, pero había venido a hacer acto de presencia. Aun el Rey tierra tenía la mala idea de tratar de emparejarlo con alguno de sus hijos, pero Zuko se llevaba realmente mal con esos niños caprichosos y mimados.

-¿Te vas a ir tan temprano?- Lu Ten paró a su primo al notar que este estaba por irse, apenas habían desayunado.

-Si, voy a ir a ver a mi amigo- dijo simplemente, el alfa frunció el ceño.

-¿Vas a estar aquí para el baile? Para eso hemos venido- le recordó cruzándose de brazos.

-Para eso has venido tu y tío- le devolvió Zuko sonriendo -Yo estoy aquí a rastras y no pienso ir- dijo bastante seguro. Lu Ten suspiró.

-Esta bien, pero mañana a la mañana espero que estés aquí- le sonrió besando su frente. Zuko lo miró con incredulidad y prefirió salir antes de que su primo cambiara de parecer, no sabía porque, pero su primo estaba algo raro en esos últimos días y, aunque le daba curiosidad saber porque, prefirió no quedarse al baile para averiguarlo.

Caminó por los caminos que ya sabía de memoria, no le había avisado a Jet que vendría por carta, pero esperaba que no se molestara por eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz del moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me invitaron al baile en el palacio- dijo cruzándose de brazos, el moreno mordió el trigo antes de reírse.

-Supongo que estoy en lo cierto al decir que no irás ¿Verdad?- sonrió Jet mientras se acercaba.

-Si... no se si ustedes festejan navidad- dijo de pronto dándose cuenta de ese detalle -Si te molesto a ti y a tu madre puedo volver- medio sonrió ante lo último, no quería volver, pero suponía que era una fiesta familiar y que tal vez los alfas tuvieran algún problema con que el estuviera con ellos. Más Jet solo dejo escapar una risa.

-La verdad es que si, más o menos, no creo que a madre le moleste- dijo sinceramente antes de quedaran casi cara a cara. Zuko le sonrió antes eso y Jet lo tomó como un permiso y lo besó. El príncipe casi le respondió al instante, rodeando su cuello con los brazos mientras el alfa lo atraía más hacia si poniendo sus brazos en la cintura -Vamos, es temprano todavía- murmuró Jet cuando se pararon, para luego besarlo rápidamente otra vez y ambos empezaron a correr.

.

-Hey ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?- fue el saludo de Genoveva al ver a su hijo entrar con el omega.

-Si, en el palacio hay una fiesta y a Zuko no le gusta- respondió Jet por él, la dama ignoró o dejo pasar el hecho de que ambos jóvenes tenían las manos entrelazadas

-Bien, pues deberán ayudarme a hacer la comida- les sonrió a ambos. Ambos asintieron mientras subían al piso de arriba para lavarse las manos. Cuando estuvieron ya en el segundo piso, Zuko sintió que el moreno lo agarró del brazo, se dio vuelta para reclamar pero el mayor lo besó, prácticamente poniéndolo contra la pared. Ambos se pararon mientras sentían sus corazones acelerados.

-¿Por qué...

-Gracias por estar aquí- susurró simplemente el castaño mientras volvía a enlazar sus dedos con los del maestro fuego y volvían a caminar hacia el lugar donde querían llegar.

.

La dama le explicó a Zuko más o menos como pelar una papa, para que no le quitara todo lo blanco y solo quitara la cascara. Jet parecía estar acostumbrado a ayudar en eso, porque lo hacía rápido y de manera efectiva. Zuko rodó los ojos cuando el moreno le sonrió triunfal por ser mejor que él en eso, así que el príncipe le quemo la papa que estaba pelando.

-¡Oye!- reclamó Jet tratando de contener la risa al ver a su papa toda negra -Eso es trampa- se quejó, Zuko solo le sonrió antes de seguir pelando el tubérculo. O eso intento hasta que Jet le quitó el cuchillo.

-¡Oye!- reclamó el príncipe -¡Devuélveme eso!- trató de recuperar su herramienta, pero el moreno se paró tratando de que no llegara al cuchillo -¡Jet!- dijo tronando los dedos y haciendo cenizas la ramita que el moreno tenía entre los dientes.

-¡Hey!- casi rio Jet al notar el sabor amargo de la ceniza en su boca.

-Tu empezaste- le sonrió Zuko, el moreno rodó los ojos antes de casi saltar sobre él, pero el príncipe se corrió obligando al alfa a tomarlo del brazo para poder besarlo. Ambos no podían evitar sentirse divertidos por la situación, pero eso no les importó mucho mientras se perdían en su propio mundo.

-¡Hey! Les dije que cortaran papas, no que les demostraran como besar- sonrió la dama. Ambos jóvenes se separaron sonrojados.

.

-Solo corten en cubos- murmuró la dama.

-Yo los hago mejor... señor quema papas- sonrió Jet mirando de manera burlona al menor, Zuko rodó los ojos.

-Te volveré a quemar las papas si sigues así- dijo tratando de parecer cierto.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Si?- sonrió Jet dejando un poco lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse al omega. Zuko alzó una ceja al notar que se estaba acercando.

-Tal vez- medio sonrió tratando de seguir cortando las papas de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo Jet hacía unos momentos.

-¿Y si no te dejo?

-¿Cómo podrías evitarlo?- se burló, Jet le sonrió con un brillo divertido en los ojos antes de besarlo con algo de rudeza. Las manos del príncipe se enredaron en el cabello negro del alfa mientras tenía una de sus manos en la nuca del omega, tratando de hacer el contacto más intenso de lo que era en ese momento. Ambos se separaron con las respiraciones algo agitadas y las mejillas con rubor.

-Eso es trampa- murmuró Zuko, ambos se sonrieron antes de volverse a besarse.

.

Ambos estando en la misma tarea, no podían evitar competir hasta que esto terminaba en una sesión de besos, olvidándose completamente lo que estaban haciendo.

-Por favor, solo doblen las servilletas ¡Dejen de manosearse!- rodó los ojos la dama.

-¡Estamos doblando las servilletas!- sonrió Jet mientras se separaba del omega, el cual trataba de que no le notara tanto el sonrojo y el bochorno, era la cuarta o quinta vez en el día que la mujer los encontraba en escenas algo comprometidas.

-¿Besándose como que si no hubiera mañana?- se burló ella.

-Estábamos por empezar- habló Zuko, ella negó con la cabeza. Al parecer a ambos no se les podía pedir mucho.

.

-Bien, terminamos de hacer la cena, creí que no lo lograríamos- bromeó la dama mirando de reojo a la parejita.

-Mamá- se quejó Jet.

-Ya, lo siento- sonrió ella mientras servía. Zuko le medio sonrió algo abochornado por todo, preguntándose como Jet podía mantenerse tan tranquilo.

-Feliz navidad, supongo- sonrió Jet.

-Feliz navidad- le sonrió Zuko.

-En realidad, sería feliz noche buena, aun no es navidad- los corrigió la dama riéndose ante las caras de ambos jóvenes.

.

Ambos estaban yendo hacia la habitación, Jet fue quien tomó su mano y lo paró antes de entrar al cuarto.

-¿Que?- preguntó Zuko alzando una ceja. Jet señaló arriba, mostrando que ahí estaba colgado un muérdago -¿Es enserio?- le medio sonrió el príncipe.

-Si, no querrás que la maldición por no cumplir caiga sobre nosotros ¿o si?- sonrió el moreno rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-En la nación del fuego no existe algo así- murmuró Zuko apartándose algo divertido.

-Pues aquí si y debemos cumplir

-Tu buscas todas las excusas posibles

-Y las imposibles también- murmuró antes de volverse a inclinar hacia a él besándolo con dulzura.

.

-Deja de hacer eso- susurró el pelinegro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con burla el hijo del general, ambos estaban en un espacio reducido y Lu Ten solo estaba tratando de alejarlo de su espacio personal.

-Esto esta mal...- no logró terminar la oración cuando el otro alfa asaltó sus labios, haciendo que el menor ahogara un gemido.

-Pero no me apartas- dijo burlón Zei mientras besaba su mejilla, el príncipe se sonrojo de manera furiosa.

-Te quemaré si vuelves a besarme- amenazó, el chico rio antes de volver a besarlo. El menor cerró los ojos tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón, cuando ambos se separaron Zei le sonreía de manera maliciosa.

-No me quemaste

-No lo hice- murmuró el príncipe algo rendido.

-Arriba del techo de este armario hay un muérdago ¿Sabes?- sonrió apoyando su frente en la blanca del príncipe. Lu Ten cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Pervertido- murmuró, pero eso solo hizo reír al otro.

-Tu eres el que esta pensando en cosas sucias, princesa- dijo atraiéndolo hacia si, logrando que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

-¡No me digas princesa!- reclamó -Y yo no pienso esas cosas- murmuró lo último sonrojándose. Zei solo dejo escapar una risa antes de volverlo a besar. No, ellos no iban a parar en simples besos.

.

 **No pude resistirme a escribirlo y publicarlo :P Si quieren, pueden poner como que si fuera el recuerdo de alguien o algo así ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

 **¡Feliz navidad!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tardó unos segundos en orientarse, cuando despertó se encontraba en un cuarto desconocido y el príncipe se sintió un poco descolocado. En segundos, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en los últimos días acudieron a su mente, haciendo que se volviera a recostar sobre la cama mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido.

Las cosas eran complicadas, si ya le había parecido complicado casarse con una chica desconocida ahora había que sumarle que el guardaespaldas de su prometida era su ex, si es que podía llamar "ex" a Jet.

Luego de unos segundos donde el sueño se esfumaba, Zuko se levantó, sintiéndose algo mareado al sentir ese aroma dulce que tanto le molestaba. Sabía que era su aroma a omega pero se había acostumbrado a no sentirlo y por eso le parecía más fuerte de lo que realmente era.

Seguramente iba a ser una mañana complicada, pensó mientras se lavaba la cara. Iban a desayunar los tres juntos, seguramente. Hizo una pequeña mueca ante eso, diciéndose a si mismo que lo que sea que pasara con Jet debía mantenerse en la línea de amigos, sin llegar a más.

.

Jet suspiró fuertemente al ver que el desayuno ya estaba servido, se preguntó a que horas de la mañana los sirvientes habían entrado. El salón era muy simple, había una pequeña mesa de madera en medio y tres sillas a su al rededor, toda la comida estaba en distintos envases y había hasta fruta. Había teteras con té y tazas, galletas y pan ¿Realmente creían que se iban a comer todo eso?

-Deja de ver la mesa como que si fuera gran cosa- lo reprendió Toph sonriendo con burla -Solo hay que tomar lo poco que comamos, los sirvientes se llevaran lo que sobre- explicó. Jet negó con la cabeza dejando sus espadas en el suelo.

-Es irritante

-¿Quien?

-Tu padre, esta loco... es un estúpido- murmuró entre dientes mientras se sentaba y agarraba uno de los panes. Ambos sintieron en seguida la presencia del omega incluso antes de que abriera la puerta, Jet trató de no mirar hacia él cuando se sentó.

-Buenos días- saludó el príncipe.

-Buenos días- saludó Toph y Jet prefirió solo asentir. Se sentía incomodo y no sabía porque. Notó que Zuko solo lo miró de reojo antes de empezar a comer.

Los tres estaban en un incomodo silencio, Jet trataba con todas sus fuerzas de dejar de prestarle atención al aroma dulce que desprendía su amigo y los pensamientos que eso conllevaba. Luego de unos minutos supo lo que le estaba molestando: Toph, ella también era un alfa y se sentía amenazado de alguna manera, su instinto le gritaba que Zuko ya era suyo y que ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, entonces ¿Por qué se encontraba tan alerta?

En un momento Zuko se estiro para agarrar la taza que estaba en medio y Toph también, por su ceguera y por que la mesa era de madera la más joven no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que sus manos rozaron, como acto reflejo ambos acabaron el contacto como que si se hubieran chocado con fuego. Pero ese gesto fue notado por el mayor.

Jet no entendía de donde venía el enojo, ambos eran sus amigos ¿No? Además, no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar o algo. Pero... incluso antes de que su mente lo procesara, actuó por instinto. Prácticamente saltó sobre el príncipe haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, casi como acto reflejo Zuko saco el cuchillo que tenía escondido en sus ropas. Habían quedado en una posición bastante comprometida, el más pequeño de espaldas al suelo y el alfa sobre, inmovilizando sus piernas con las suyas propias, el moreno estaba seguro de que en ese momento lo estaría besando si no fuera por el cuchillo que el príncipe mantenía en su cuello. Ambos se miraron por segundos que parecieron eternos, sin moverse. Toph no entendía que estaba pasando porque el piso era de madera y lo único que escuchaba era la respiración de los otros dos jóvenes.

-¿¡Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí!?- la voz de alguien los hizo separarse, Jet miró a Zei quien los miraba con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta. El moreno hizo una pequeña mueca, ese chico era su "líder", puesto a que tenía más rango que él.

El soldado clavó la mirada en el príncipe sin poder evitarlo, como el único omega de la habitación llamaba la atención de cualquier alfa.

-¡Deja de mirarlo así!- la voz de Lu Ten se escuchó furiosa, Zuko miró hacia su primo mientras con cuidado sacaba el cuchillo del cuello del moreno, sintiéndose tranquilo al ver que no lo había lastimado y no olía a sangre, Jet dejo de apresarlo con su cuerpo y se levantó, ayudándolo en el proceso.

-¿Qué hacían en el suelo?- casi ladró en explicaciones Zei, tratando de que voz sonará más madura de lo que era. Por como los había encontrado parecían haber estado peleando, pero ¿Qué hacía el príncipe con un cuchillo?

-Nosotros...- trató de explicarlo Jet sin saber realmente como continuar ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué se había sentido celoso de Toph y había tratado de demostrar que él era suyo y nada más?

-Lo que pasó fue que el príncipe había olvidado dejar su arma en la habitación, cuando la iba a dejar en el suelo, porque en la mesa no se come con armas, Jet creyó que me estaba apuntando a mi y por eso saltó sobre él, luego entraste tu- explicó Toph medio sonriendo. Zei suspiró fuertemente, mirando con curiosidad a ambos jóvenes y preguntándose si la dama no era ciega en realidad.

-Nosotros solo veníamos a avisar algo que el padre de la niña nos dijo ¡Venimos de mensajeros!- dijo Lu Ten con algo de desdén lo último, bastante fastidiado de que lo utilizaran para eso ¡Él era un príncipe!

-¿Qué pasó?- Zuko prefirió concentrarse en su primo que en la pelea de miradas de los otros dos alfas.

-Ya le pusieron fecha a la boda- canturreó Lu Ten tratando de no sonar tan mortificado como estaba.

-¿¡Qué!?- los tres jóvenes dijeron a coro sin contenerse.

-No sabemos cuando, pero creo que en dos semanas o un poco más- explicó el soldado, el príncipe mayor frunció el ceño porque él quería decirlo.

-Creí que esperarían a después del... hum, celo- murmuró Zuko incomodo. Jet trató de sonreír como que si escuchar eso no lo afectara, pero no pudo evitar que sus manos se hicieran puños. Zei en seguida notó ese aroma a posesividad que emanaba el moreno sin darse cuenta.

-Lo sé, pero sabes lo loco que es ese hombre Lao... sin ofender- dijo lo último mirando a Toph, la joven asintió como diciendo "no es nada" a Lu Ten.

-Pero...- trató de refutar Zuko.

-Él cree que con la cercanía de un alfa, tu celo podría tardar menos y así la boda podría hacerse antes- explicó Zei. Zuko frunció el ceño e iba a decir algo pero prefirió no hacerlo y salió del salón enojado. Le molestaba todo esto, que lo trataran como que si no fuera más que un objeto y que lo movieran a su voluntad. El padre de Toph era desagradable, muy desagradable ¿Donde lo había visto antes?

Escuchó a Lu Ten decirle algo a Zei en reproche, pero prefirió seguir caminando, estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando Jet lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fríamente, estaba enojado y no quería descargarse con Jet pero era el único que estaba al rededor.

-Esto me poné tan... incomodo como tu ¡Pero me estás confundiendo!- se quejó.

-¿Yo?

-¡si! ¡Tu!

-¡¿Por qué?!- ambos habían alzado la voz sin si quiera darse cuenta.

-Ayer me besaste- le recordó.

-Dejame en paz- murmuró sin verlo, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

-¡Pero lo hiciste! ¿Cómo piensas que podemos mantenernos solo como amigos si lo haces?

-¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡Si lo hiciste!

-¡Entonces deja de buscarme!- se quejó furioso, Jet lo jaló hacia si manteniendo su agarre en su muñeca, como acto reflejo Zuko llevó su mano hacia la otra para tratar de liberarse, siendo sostenida por el libertador. Ambos estaban a escasos centímetros del otro, uno de los puños del príncipe tenía una llama de fuego, pero no llegaba a hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos. Los ojos de uno analizaban al otro, en silencio, hasta que el alfa se inclinó más hacia el omega besando suavemente sus labios. Zuko suspiró y simplemente apagó el fuego de su puño derecho, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos.

Ambos se separaron sintiendo el corazón en un puño.

-Jet- la voz de su superior lo hizo separarse rápidamente, el moreno se dio vuelta para ver a Zei, este iba a decir algo cuando Lu Ten entró.

-¡Vamos, Zuko! Me dieron permiso para estar contigo un rato ¡Ellos tienen tortugas patos! ¿Vamos a verlos?- sonrió su primo tomándolo del brazo, sin notar la tensión que había entre los tres.

-No creo que sea prudente...- trató de detener Zei, puesto a que quería hablar con ambos jóvenes, pero Lu Ten no le hizo el menor caso y arrastró al menor afuera, queriendo escapar del soldado.

Jet y Zei se miraron de reojo, el moreno lamento no tener sus espadas con él, se sentiría más seguro.

-Jet, mi padre quiere hablar con nosotros- habló Toph entrando, Jet asintió e iba a seguirla cuando Zei habló una vez más.

-Hablamos cuando vuelvan- dijo seriamente, Jet se preguntó cuando había visto u oído.

.

-¡Deja de fastidiarlos!- se quejó Lu Ten.

-¿Estás seguro de que eres un alfa y no un omega? ¡Te comportas como una madre!- se quejó furioso el soldado. El príncipe lo miró enojado.

-¡Soy un alfa! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- casi gritó tratando de golpearlo, pero el otro se corrió.

-¡Siempre te comportas como un omega!- se quejó.

-Eres un idiota ¿Qué vi yo en ti?- murmuró lo último el príncipe dándole la espalda, pero el otro pudo escucharlo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Zei iba a decir algo, pero simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue. Lu Ten se preguntó cuanto tardaría en que ya no le doliera esos silencios con el soldado.

.

-¿A que te referías con eso de que él te había besado?- Jet no creyó que Zei iba a ser tan directo con ese tema, genial, al parecer había escuchado todo.

-Nada, estaba exagerando- murmuró entre dientes, mirando a su espada-gancho, tratando de no parecer muy afectado.

-Claro...- dijo Zei cruzándose de brazos -Yo soy tu superior y te estoy haciendo una pregunta, preferiría que me hablaras con la verdad- dijo venenosamente. Jet frunció el ceño, pero luego lo miró de manera neutral.

-No debiste haber escuchado esa conversación

-Eso parece

-No te incumbe- dijo agarrando más fuerte la empuñadura de sus armas.

-Si estas teniendo una relación sentimental con el prometido de tu _protegida_ , si me incumbe- dijo firmemente.

-Zuko y yo no tenemos nada, fue solo una confusión

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si- Zei se pasó la mano por el rostro en señal de frustración.

-Te estaré vigilando- ambos se miraron retadores -Puedes irte- suspiró. Cuando vio al moreno salir dejo escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo, las cosas parecían estarse saliendo de control y en esos momentos veía, lo equivocado que había estado Lao al meterlos a los tres en el mismo lugar.

.

 **¡Hola! :D Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero Año nuevo fue bastante atareado :3**

 **Y como que creo que Zuko esta demasiado permisivo y Jet demasiado meloso... espero poder corregir esos detalles en su personalidad en próximos capítulos...**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Dztiny Mazquerade:** ¡Muchas gracias a ti por comentar! Como te dije antes lamento haber tardado más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar, pero aquí estamos :3 ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario! Realmente lo aprecio. Espero que hayas pasado felices fiestas tu también! :D

.

 **#Zei esta dando problemas :P Pobre Lu Ten T.T**


	6. Capitulo 6

¡Hola! Conseguí luego de un largo tiempo subir este capitulo.Sé que tarde bastante, pero gracias por sus comentarios

Zei respiró hondamente sintiendo ese aroma a alfa en el pasillo. Ese aroma debería serle indiferente, como lo eran todos los aromas de alfas normalmente, pero simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

No se sentía dulce como los de un omega, tampoco tan suaves como los de un beta.

Suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente gruñendo un poco. Habían pasado ya tres días desde el incidente donde había podido escuchar al príncipe y al guardespalda de la niña hablar, había tratado de mantenerlos vigilados pero ya estaba cediendo.

El chico de la nación del fuego de todas maneras terminaría casado con Toph, seguramente Jet se sentiría atraído cuando este más cerca del celo y estaba tratando de creer en las palabras del señor de la casa (aunque dudaba de ella)

Abrió los ojos saliendo de sus pensamientos al sentir un aroma leve en la cercanía. Alfa, el pasillo que estaba a unos metros, aroma desconocido. Se incorporó rápidamente y se apuró a caminar hacia allí, si era un intruso o algo así era su deber cuidar del lugar.

Toph dirigía su "mirada" a la pared, estaba en la habitación sentada en la cama mientras el moreno dormía a pocos metros.

Respiró profundo sintiendo los aromas de la noche, el olor a pasto y tierra mojada, un olor más fuerte y algo áspero pero tranquilo proveniente del alfa que dormía en esa misma habitación, además de un ligero aroma dulce. Sabía que ese aroma venía del omega, tal vez porque por unos segundos se le vino a la mente la idea de satisfacer a su padre, aspiró más fuerte para captar ese aroma que estaba algo lejano, trató de sentir algo, cualquier cosa, incluso algún tonto instinto alfa pero nada sucedió.

El aroma no tenía ningún efecto en ella.

Parpadeó un par de veces y toco con un pie el suelo frío mientras respiraba profundo de nuevo. Podía saber que era el olor de un omega, que lo más probable es que este tuviera un celo en una semana y media, que estaba durmiendo y al parecer tranquilo. Pero no sentía ninguna atracción hacia ese aroma, era como el aroma de un omega unido que ya no puede atraer a otro alfa que no fuera el suyo.

Apretó los labios escuchando la respiración del moreno pensando que en cuanto más se acercara la fecha del celo Jet se mostraría mucho más violento con ella, eso no era problema porque podría defenderse de los ataques del alfa con facilidad pero podía ocasionarle problemas a Jet con su padre.

Se paró de manera silenciosa y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la habitación del omega movida por la curiosidad, al llegar se quedó tras la puerta respirando con suavidad, podía sentir al príncipe durmiendo y sus latidos de corazón, el aroma a dulce llegaba más fuerte y ya no era un simple aroma pequeño del ambiente.

Pero aún así causo una indiferencia tal que sorprendió un poco a la joven.

Con cuidado se volvió sobre sus pasos sonriendo divertida como una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura, caminó de nuevo hacia su habitación propia pero antes de entrar olió su propio brazo. Su aroma estaba normal, sin haberse perturbado en lo más mínimo por el aroma a omega.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- Jet abrió la puerta medio dormido mirando a la joven quien solo levantó el rostro.

-Curiosear- habló en tono algo altanero antes de hacer a un lado al mayor y correr hacia la cama para acostarse de nuevo.

Jet la miró hacer y luego solo se encogió de hombros, de teniéndose un momento aún con la puerta abierta respirando más profundo, sintiendo su corazón latir más fuerte ante ese olor característico, iba a dar un paso afuera de la habitación pero se forzó a volver a entrar y se tiró a la cama enterrando su cara en la almohada tratando de no sentir nada.

-Su aroma realmente te vuelve loco- Toph dejó escapar una carcajada al terminar de hablar, haciendo que el alfa solo abrazara más la almohada haciendo una seña de "callate".

Genoveva trataba de dormir en la gran habitación donde se encontraba, daba vueltas en las camas sin poder deshacerse de sus pensamientos.

Toph no iba a sentirse atraída hacia Zuko incluso aunque este estuviera en celo, pero no sabía como decirle eso al señor de la casa ¿Por qué entre todos los omegas del mundo el príncipe debía ser el prometido de la maestra tierra? Si hubiera sido otro seguramente todo sería más fácil, el plan de Lao hubiera dado resultado y tal vez los hubiera dejado irse de una vez.

Se levantó con gesto enojado y se puso un abrigo apenas acomodando su cabello con sus dedos antes de salir de la habitación, tenía que hablar con ese hombre aunque le disgustara hasta en lo más profundo de su ser.

Caminó bastante entre los pasillos silenciosos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación que el hombre compartía con su esposa, dudó unos segundos y respiró profundo para "sentir" si estaban dormidos o haciendo otras cosas de pareja. El aroma a ambos se sentía algo leve porque la puerta estaba cerrada pero en cuanto se concentró pudo distinguir que ambos estaban dormidos.

Tocó la puerta con fuerza para despertarlos.

¿Qué importaba que fuera grosero? Ella necesitaba hablar y ese hombre la iba a escuchar aunque fueran las dos de la mañana.

Escuchó ruidos que venían desde dentro de la habitación, algunos murmullos y volvió a tocar la puerta con insistencia. Si la ignoraban se quedaría tocando la estúpida puerta toda la noche, de eso no había ninguna duda.

-¡Por todos los espíritus, Genoveva!- Lao abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido, con sus ropas ligeras de dormir, apenas terminó de decir la oración cuando una sonora bofetada golpeó contra su mejilla sorprendiéndolo y asustando un poco a la omega que seguía acostada en la cama.

-No digas mi nombre.- dijo frunciendo el ceño, bajando su mano pero con los puños apretados -O la próxima daré un puñetazo que te deje sin mandíbula- sus labios formaron una fina línea y su aroma cambio sutilmente a uno amenazante, el hombre suspiró y miró hacia atrás.

-Iré a hablar con la dama a la sala, esperame aquí- lo último lo dijo en un tono más alto que no admitía replica y luego miró hacia la morena esperando que saliera más hacia el pasillo para salir.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la sala, Genoveva tenía aún los puños apretados y su aroma no había cambiado, en cambio Lao parecía más tranquilo y algo adormilado por las horas en las que estaban.

Una vez allí Lao se sentó sobre uno de los sillones mirando hacia la dama quien miraba hacia la puerta.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- se cruzó de brazos apoyándolos en su pecho, la mujer volvió a mirarlo en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Toph no se sentirá atraída hacia Zuko...- su tono salió normal a pesar de todo y su expresión se hizo más neutral.

Lao sonrió.

-Claro que lo hará- parpadeó un poco, algo divertido con la situación -¿Por qué crees que no lo hará?-

Genoveva se mordió el labio, si hablaba debería dar demasiada información además del "es natural, lo sabes", así que rápidamente trató de pensar en otra explicación.

-¿Qué tal si... Jet se siente más atraído hacia él y viceversa porque se conocen de antes?- miró hacia la puerta suspirando, estaba cerrada y no se sentía la presencia de nadie más.

Lao dejo escapar una pequeña risa y arqueo la ceja.

-Pensar que el chico pueda preferir a tu hijo sobre mi hija es darle demasiado crédito a tu hijo- dijo con tono ligeramente burlón que hizo fruncir el ceño a la dama.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- casi gruñó mientras se erguía más para parecer más alta y amenazante, clavando sus uñas en las palmas al apretar mas los puños.

-A que un príncipe jamás se conformaría con un campesino. Nunca- se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante retando a la alfa.

-Estás diciendo que porque mi hijo no es del nivel social de Zuko ¿Él no se sentirá atraído hacia él?- realmente tuvo ganas de gritarle que para su información ellos dos habían mantenido una relación de Ba Sing Se, que su hijo si había podido conquistar al príncipe porque no importaba en que posición social estabas para el corazón.

-Exacto- se puso más contra el respaldo sonriendo -Así que no hay problema.- no pudo hacer nada cuando vio que la dama se acercaba más hacia él y lo golpeaba con el puño a una velocidad que no debería ser normal. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula y cayó de costado llevando su mano hacia la boca.

Genoveva mantenía el puño en alto gruñendo sintiendo ganas de golpear una y otra vez hasta que cesara el ruido de respiración, hasta que el corazón del otro dejara de latir. Pero no lo hizo, solo miró hacia el otro sin moverse, tratando de contener los gruñidos pero sin lograrlo.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho y su furia deslizarse por sus venas como que si fuera sangre. Odiaba realmente a ese hombre.

-Si Zuko y Jet quedan unidos recuerda que te lo advertí- habló en tono bajo y amenazante, antes de salir rápidamente hacia afuera de la sala. Ya varios metros lejos de la puerta aspiró fuertemente tratando de que el aire frío la calmara, sintiendo el corazón martillando en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz femenina la sorprendió haciendo que mirara hacia adelante de nuevo, no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Ursa quien la observaba con un ligero brillo de preocupación en los ojos a pesar del aroma a alfa enojada que la asustaba de manera instintiva.

-No- murmuró -Pero eso no importa- se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Lamento mucho que ellos se hayan tenido que encontrar de nuevo- habló luego de pocos segundos en silencio en tono bajo, mirando al suelo.

-Las casualidad a veces son bastante curiosas ¿No?- suspiró algo fuerte y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia su habitación dejando a la omega bastante pensativa.

Jet despertó a la mañana de manera brusca cuando Toph le tiró una pequeña piedra al pecho haciéndolo incorporarse y alzar sus espadas escondidas de forma instintiva.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- habló en tono adormilado al notar que había sido la chica quien lo había "atacado".

-Debes darle eso a tu novio- sonrió burlona -Papá nos dejó ir a los tres a la feria que hay estos días en el pueblo-

Jet supo reconocer la leve emoción que había entre las palabras y también se sintió feliz al saber que al fin podría salir de los muros hacia la calle aunque fueran unas horas y acompañado. Miró hacia su pecho desenvolviendo el objeto que estaba envuelto en una fina tela, sonriendo al ver que era un jabón neutralizador.

-Oh- sonrió mientras se levantaba con el jabón en mano -Iré a avisarle a Zuko, entonces...- la niña asintió como respuesta antes de hacer un gesto para quitarle importancia antes de que el moreno desapareciera.

Toph miró divertida por donde se había ido.

"Ver" el constante tira y afloja de ambos iba a ser divertido.


End file.
